


Be There For Her

by AvatarAbby



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Swift Wind is a dog cause why not, catradora, drunk! Adora, past mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Adora tells Catra she loves her while she is on painkillers at the hospital. Catra doesn’t feel she deserves to be loved.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	Be There For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, I’m not going to write anymore Catradora fics. The final season is coming in less than a week and I’ll find out what really happens then.
> 
> Also Me: I’m gonna write a modern catradora AU!

“How are you feeling Adora?”  
“Just peachy,” she said to the nurse in slurred way. Her hair was put up in a messy bun and her only clothing was a hospital gown.   
“Well, that’s good. The appendectomy went smoothly, so you should only be in here for a few more days at most.”  
The blonde gave her a thumbs up as the door to her hospital room opened.  
Catra was hesitant to enter the room, worried about what she would see. She didn’t want to see her roommate in any more pain than she already had.  
She was with Adora in their apartment when the other suddenly keeled over in pain, running a high fever. Instinct Catra didn’t even know she had kicked in, and the next thing she knew, she was in the emergency room lobby.  
“You can come in,” the nurse urged, noticing the brown-haired women was standing in the doorway. “Are you the girlfriend that brought her in?”  
“No. Well, yes I brought her in, but she’s not my girlfriend. We just live together.”  
“Oh, I’m sorry for the assumption. Ms. Grayskull mentioned something about a girlfriend. She had appendicitis, but the surgery went well, so all she should need is some recovery time and she’s good to go. You can stay and talk to her, but she’s a little loopy because of the pain meds we have her on.”  
The nurse left, leaving the two of them alone in the room. Catra sat down in the chair right next to the bed. Adora seemed to notice her for the first time.   
“Catra! My appendix blew up!”  
“No, it didn’t Adora. You had appendicitis, but it didn’t rupture.”  
The blonde put her right hand in a fist and simulated an explosion. “It went like this.”  
“Okay Adora.”  
“How’s Glimmer?”  
“She’s good. She’ll be taking care of Swift Wind for the next couple of days.”  
She gasped, “I have a dog named Swift Wind!”  
“I know you do.”   
“I wanted to name him Doggy, but you said that was a stupid name.”  
“Probably because it is.”  
“One time for Halloween I dyed his tail orange and put a horn on his head so he’d be-“  
“A unicorn, I remember. I’m still trying to get the color out of our bathtub.”  
Adora chuckled. “Of course you are, you never stop trying to fix things. It’s one of the reasons I love you.”  
Catra placed her hand on her friend’s “ I love you too. You’re my best friend.”  
“Not like that! I really love you. As in ‘I want you to be my girlfriend’ love you.”  
The brown-haired girl’s eyes went wide, hoping the other couldn’t tell how much she was blushing. “I think you’re just on a lot of pain meds.”  
“It’s not just that. I’ve loved you for months.”  
Before either one could say anything more, the door opened and Scorpia entered.  
“Scorpion! You brought me flowers!”  
“Sure did, princess,” the visitor said as she placed the plant on the nightstand next to the patient. “Thought I’d come by and check on you.”  
“Yeah yeah, that’s nice,” Catra said, standing up and grabbing the women by the arm. “Scorpia, I need to talk to you in the hallway.”   
“Geez , wild cat! It feels like you’re trying to rip my arm away from the rest of my body. Now what do you need to talk about that’s so serious.”  
“Adora just said she loves me. Like, in a romantic way.”  
Suddenly, Scorpia’s eyes lit up and she started jumping up and down. “She finally told you! This is great! This is gonna be one of those cute stories you two can tell your kids when you are old and-“  
“You knew she loved me! And you didn’t say anything!”  
“Well everyone knew. I, for one, wanted to tell you, but Adora begged me not to. She didn’t want to screw up your relationship.”  
“Yes, because me finding out in the hospital right after she just had surgery is so much better.”  
“I don’t understand what the big deal is. You love her, you’ve told me as much. And now that you know that she loves you, seems like it all worked out the way you wanted.”  
“No, it didn’t,” Catra said as she ran her hands through her hair. “She was supposed to find someone else, fall in love, get married. Then I was supposed to suffer in silence until one day I finally got over her. As much as I want us to be together, it’s a mistake. I don’t deserve her.”  
Scorpia stood there for a few minutes, clearly thinking about what she was going to say next.   
“Listen Catra,” she started, “ I know you’ve had issues with being a good friend in the past, especially to Adora. But you’ve changed a lot over the past few years. You have a therapist you see consistently, you’ve let go of a lot of demons, and you’ve made amends with the people you have hurt. You even live with Adora now. She wouldn’t have invited you to move in if you hadn’t earned back her trust and love. You deserve to be happy Catra, just as much as anyone else.”  
To Catra, it didn’t feel like she deserved to be happy. As much as Catra could see the progress she had made, it never felt like it would be enough to make up for her past mistakes.   
“I just don’t know what to do.”  
“You have time to figure it out. She’s probably not going to remember what she said anyway. Right now all you have to do is be there for her.”  
The girl nodded and said goodbye to her friend, returning to the hospital room. She found Adora past out on the bed, drooling onto the pillow. Catra sat down next to her roommate and took her hand, making sure to be gentle as not to wake her.  
Being there for her. That’s something Catra could definitely do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my Catradora garbage!


End file.
